Mi Angel Guardian
by vene cullen 12
Summary: Ahora que Patch es el ángel guardián de Nora, este está decidido a familiarizarse con su cuerpo. ¿Nora lo dejará?
1. Clase de Biologia

DISCLAIMER: Yo solo la traduzco, esta historia le pertenece a Luvs2bloved y los personajes pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick. Nosotras solo los hacemos un poquito mas interesantes.

* * *

Clase de Biologia.

Desde que Patch se convirtió en mi ángel guardián ha sido tan decidido para familiarizarse con mi cuerpo.

Cada vez que puede, me arrincona entre su cuerpo y la pared, con sus labios sobre los míos. No estoy diciendo que no me gusta, realmente me encanta, pero siempre sucede en los lugares más extraños.

La semana pasada, cuando estábamos en Arcade de Bo, estaba viéndolo jugar billar (Tratando de ganar otra motocicleta) cuando de repente me había presionado a la mesa de billar con su boca sobre la mía. le golpeó el pecho y Él sólo me da su sonrisa para luego continuar con su juego. No me habría importado si estuviéramos solos, pero hacer esto en público siempre me pone tan avergonzada. Patch también ha estado invadiendo mi mente tanto últimamente que he empezado a preguntarme si tengo alguna privacidad de él. Sigue poniendo imágenes en mi cabeza. Imágenes de él besándome o tocándome. Cuando empiezo a disfrutar de ellas siempre detiene la imagen y se ríe de mí. Tuve que aguantar así todo el fin de semana.

Ahora que es lunes y estamos de vuelta en la escuela de las vacaciones de primavera, no he tenido ninguna imagen de Patch. Casi había logrado pasar todo el día pero todavía faltaba una clase. Esperemos que él me este dando un tiempo ya que estamos en la escuela.

Al detenerme en mi casillero( o como le digan en su país) para recoger mi libreta de Biología, Vee llega a mi lado.

"Oye nena, estás lista para la clase de relaciones sexuales?"  
"Se llama Biología y sí estoy lista."  
"Hey, estamos hablando de sexo en la clase así que puedo llamar a la clase de sexo si quiero. " Golpeo mi casillero cerrándolo.

"Hablando de sexo ... ¿Qué pasa contigo y Patch? Vee preguntó.  
"¿Qué?"  
"¿Patch y tu ya lo han hecho?"

-"No"-digo mientras mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecer. Durante las vacaciones de primavera le dije como Patch se había convertido en mi novio y lo primero que pidió fue que la dijera si es un buen besador. Ahora ella me ha estado molestando sobre el sexo y me pregunta si voy a perder mi virginidad con él.

"Sólo hemos estado saliendo durante una semana"-le digo.  
Vee sólo sonríe y me agarro del brazo a medida que vamos a la clase.

Al entrar veo Patch sentado en su asiento junto al mío. Esta es el primera vez que lo he visto en clase delante de mí. Se da vuelta y me ve, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en la cara. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
"Hola Ángel" Patch dice volviéndose su cuerpo hacia mí. "¿Cómo ha sido tu día hasta ahora?"

Pienso en ello durante unos segundos y luego respondió. "pacífico"-le digo.  
"¿Y qué ha hecho el día tan tranquilo para mi ángel? " Él me pregunta a la vez que sus ojos se conectaron con los míos.  
"No he tenido a nadie que invada mi mente en todo el día"-le digo.  
Parche comienza a reírse entre dientes y luego me da una sonrisa de pirata. _Hasta ahora_ digo para mí misma.

El entrenador comienza la clase cuando suena la campana con una película sobre el apareamiento de los animales y la reproducción.  
Una vez que las luces se desconectan vuelvo la cabeza a PATCH y él me dedico una mirada penetrante.  
_No te atrevas_ Digo en mi mente. Patch sólo me mira y se ríe.  
"¿Hay algo divertido Patch?" Oigo entrenador preguntar.  
-"No, señor ", dice mientras se inclina hacia atrás y pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

El entrenador lo mira durante unos segundos más mientras hace su camino a su escritorio. Patch vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y me sonríe otra vez. De repente estoy en mi dormitorio acostada en mi cama con Patch encima de mí. Miro fijamente sus ojos negro a la vez que ellos penetran en los míos. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y nuestros labios se tocaron mientras mis ojos se cerraron.

Al principio, el beso comenzó simple y dulce sintiendo sus suaves labios sobre los mios. Entonces las manos de Patch se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura para quedar más cerca de él. Yo  
levante los brazos para enredar mis manos en su pelo, siento que muerde mi labio inferior, haciéndome jadear. Después de lamer la sangre de la mordedura introduce su lengua en mi boca. Jadeábamos a la vez que nuestras lenguas batallaban por el control, pero por supuesto parche ganó. Su lengua explorar mi boca a la vez que percibo la mano derecha de Patch introducirse dentro camisa..

Un escalofrío pasa por mi espina dorsal ya que siento su mano subir lentamente hasta mi sostén. Su pulgar empieza a frotar pequeños círculos sobre mi  
pezón cubierto haciendo que se endurezcan. Yo rompo el beso jadeando y mi corazón latía con fuerza en mis oídos. Los labios de Patch nunca dejaron mi piel, estos se abrieron paso por el cuello con parada en la clavícula. Cierro los ojos disfrutando los besos, algunos lame tones hasta que siento sus dientes incrustarse en el lugar. Mi  
la respiración comienza a ser irregular y mi corazón late más rápido.

-Nora, ¿estás bien? "  
Abro los ojos para ver que todavía estoy en mi asiento en clase de Biología.  
Aún respirando con dificultad miro hacia arriba para ver al coach de pie delante de mí con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.  
"¿Estás bien?" Él pregunta de nuevo.  
"Creo que ella tiene que ir a la enfermería, ella podría tener una baja en el hierro" Patch dice antes de que pudiera contestar.  
"¿hierro? El entrenador le pide.  
"Ella está anémica y tiene que tomar tabletas de hierro. Sus píldoras están en la enfermería"Patch explica.  
El entrenador me mira y pregunta: "¿puedes llegar a la enfermería?"  
Yo estaba demasiado confusa para responder y mi respiración era aún irregular. Mi mente estaba conmocionada por la sesión de beso que al parecer nunca paso.  
"yo la llevo" Patch ofrece.  
El entrenador duda entonces le dice a él que me acompañe hasta que me sienta mejor. Me envuelve con sus brazos para sacarme de mi asiento.  
Una vez que salimos del salón me zafo de él y me giro para golpearlo lo mas fuerte que pude. Por supuesto, lo único dolores son los aquellos que siento en mi mano.  
"Eso no fue gracioso " le digo con una mueca en mi cara.  
Parche entonces toma mi mano y me lleva en un armario de suministros.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" .  
Patch me arrincona a la pared del fondo del armario a continuación, besa a su manera de mi labios a mi oído.  
"Vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado", susurra mientras su lengua toca mi piel.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste ya que a mi me encantó.

XD.


	2. Armario de Suministros

DISCLAIMER: Yo solo la traduzco, esta historia le pertenece a Luvs2bloved y los personajes pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick. Nosotras solo los hacemos un poquito mas interesantes.

* * *

Sentí la lengua de Patch recorrer desde mi oído hasta mi clavícula. Succionando la

piel sensible de allí, sentí su mano derecha entrar bajo mi  
camisa y el sujetador. Mis pezones se endurecieron bajo su tacto, su mano izquierda abandono mi cintura también, sólo que esta vez terminó en mi trasero, mientras empujaba con firmeza mi centro hacia su bulto. Dejé escapar un grito de asombro al mismo tiempo que escuche un gemido de parte de Patch.

"¿Sientes lo que me haces sentir mi ángel?" Pregunta aun con su boca sobre mi piel.

Mi mente no podía llegar a una respuesta e incluso si lo hiciera no habría sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta de todos modos. Ya era muy difícil respirar así que en vez hablar todo lo que hice fue gemir.  
Patch dejo mi clavícula para dejar un camino de besos que se dirigiéndose a mi boca. Al instante abri mi boca para que su lengua entrara en contacro con la mia, en donde ambos gemimos.

Su mano dejo mi pecho y se desplazo suavemente hacia abajo. Con ambas manos sobre  
mi trasero, me levanto y yo envolvi mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Nuestros labios nunca dejaron de tocarse. Desde la nueva posición, mi centro entra en contacto con su bulto haciéndome gemir su nombre.  
"Patch"  
cuando escucho mi gemido Patch empiezo a frotarse contra mí lentamente recogiendo  
velocidad.  
"Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera Angel" Él me dice sin aliento.  
"pero mi meta es hacer que lo grites".

En ese instante me quedé helada, _Todavía estamos en la escuela, en un armario de sumistros__, __No hay una maldita manera de que vaya a gritar su nombre_.

_Pero yo puedo hacer que lo hagas_. Le he oído decir en mi cabeza.

"No. ..se supone que ... estoy buscando ... mis pastillas de hierro ..." dije entre las respiraciones.  
"Eso fue una excusa para salir de clase" Patch dice.  
"Bueno, yo realmente los necesito ahora ... me estoy mareando y estoy temblando"  
"¿Está segura de que no es porque conseguí excitarte Ángel?" Patch dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Sí, estoy segura" le digo a la vez que me ruborizo.  
Me inclino y beso sus labios. "Ahora bájame y llévame a la enfermería" le dije. tras apretar mi trasero de nuevo me deja en el piso y se aparta. Alise mi ropa a la vez que escucho una risa ahogada, Miro hacia arriba y mis ojos se conectan a los de el y con su sonrisa.

"Me gusta tu cabello de esa manera", dice, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Yo  
deberia ayudarte a peinarte más a menudo, incluso cada mañana antes de  
la escuela ".

Volviendo la cabeza para ver mi reflejo en un cubo de metal, todo lo que vi era una  
gran masa de rizos castaños, Saque la cola que estaba en mi muñeca y me hice una cola de caballo.  
"Vamos" le digo en dirección a la puerta. "Tenemos que conseguir mis pastillas y volver a clase ".  
Patch se mueve y bloquea la puerta.  
"Patch?"  
"Si quieres salir de aquí Angel, vas a tener que convencerme" dice con la sonrisa de pirata.

Para volver a la clase más rápido, agarre su bulto luego tome un puñado de pelo con la otra y aplaste mis labios con los de él. Tiré su cabeza hacia atrás mientras frotaba su bulto. "Si desea que esto continúe, será mejor que te muevas y déjame  
buscar mis pastillas de hierro. "  
Gimiendo, Patch me miró a los ojos.  
"¿Cómo voy a saber que desea continuar con esto?" me pregunta.  
Levanto una ceja. "te permiti llegar hasta aquí ¿no?" Con eso dicho, me  
llevo su boca nuevamente a los mios.

Muerdo su labio inferior y tiro hacia atrás del mismo. Lo escucho gemir y eso me hace sonreír. Moví la mano que estaba en su bulto y deje caer la que estaba en sus cabellos dejándome nuevamente mareada. Agarro el brazo de Patch para estabilizarme y allí él se da cuenta de que si necesito mis pastillas. Entonces me agarra por la cintura y abre la puerta.  
Bajando las escaleras que finalmente llegamos a la enfermería.

El personal de enfermería me da mis pastillas y los tomos al instante, ya que todavía estaba mareada, la enfermera me recomienda que me acueste en la camilla para que me tenia cosas que hacer nos dejo en la sala solos a Patch y a mí. Patch se inclina sobre mí y me da un beso suave. Entonces se escucho el tono de timbre. Ni dos segundos más tarde Vee estaba en la sala sosteniendo mi bolsa e interrumpiendo.

"OK amantes sepárense", dice.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia ella.

"No te enfades conmigo nena, yo era lo suficientemente buena para traer tus cosas" Ella  
dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y deberían estar agradecidos de que era yo la que entro y los vio y ya que si hubiese sido la emfermera... "  
"Gracias" dije.  
"Vamos nena, vamos a ir a comer en alguna parte, me muero de hambre" Dice dando  
la vuelta para salir.

Me levanto, agarro mi bolsa y la coloco por encima del hombro.  
Patch agarra mi mano y salimos de la habitación.  
"Tu siempre está muriendo de hambre" le digo.  
Ella me sonríe "estas curvas no se hicieron solas".

Sin soltar la mano de Patch, los tres nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Vee camina hasta su neón y yo me detengo en el Jeep de Patch. Me apoyo en su jeep mientras que el lo abre.

"Así que vas a venir con nosotras?" Le pregunto.  
Se para frente a mí y se inclina para besar mis labios.  
"Tengo trabajo hoy", dice entre besos, "tal vez la próxima vez." Luego mueve los labios para lamer la oreja. "Definitivamente tenemos que terminar lo que hemos comenzado" -susurra-. Me estremezco. "¿te gusteria verdad mi Ángel?" , dice con una sonrisa de zorro.

Lo beso una vez más y empiezo a caminar hacia donde Vee estaba esperando. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia atrás y ver que estaba siguiéndome con la mirada. _A mí también me gustaría terminar lo que dejamos_. Digo en mi mente haciendo contacto visual. Patch sonríe luego sube a su jeep y se va.  
Sentada en el asiento del pasajero del Neón, Vee se vuelve hacia mí con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"¿Qué?" Le pregunto.  
"¿Está seguro de que ustedes no lo han hecho todavía?" Vee dice." Nena ustedes parecen que lo hicieron y hace tiempo"

"Estoy bastante segura de que no lo hemos hecho y que te hace pensar eso?"  
"Ustedes se ven como si estuvieras una relación realmente íntima y también parecen como si se conocieran demasiado entre sí para llevar saliendo por sólo una semana "Ella dice con toda naturalidad.  
"Oh" digo mientras me ruborizo.  
"Además, sé que no se necesita una hora de clase para tomar las pastillas en la enfermería" Vee declaró.  
Mi rubor se incrementó.  
"Vamos nena, dime lo que estaban haciendo" Ella pregunta: "y quiero detalles ".  
Ella se retiró del estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a una heladería.  
Ya sentadas en el interior de la heladería, le digo sobre Patch me llevo al armario de suministro y la diversión que hubo allí. Mi cara era probablemente carmesí brillante por hablar de ello, mientras todo el tiempo ella tenía una mirada aturdida en su rostro.  
"Tengo que encontrarme un novio", se quejo después de haber terminado de contar la historia.  
"Tienes suerte nena", dijo Vee, "Él es tan jodidamente hermoso!"

"Ya lo sé!" . Al darme cuenta de lo que dije me enrojecí de nuevo y  
Vee se río de mí.

Después de terminar nuestro helado nos dirigimos a su coche. Afuera, en el estacionamiento  
podría haber jurado que vi a que alguien nos está viendo. Mirando por la esquina  
de mis ojos, me pareció ver a alguien de pie en el pasillo del otro lado  
de la calle. Volvi la cabeza para mirar y no había nadie allí. _Estoy__  
__paranoica por lo que ocurrió durante las vacaciones de primavera_. Me dije. _Nadie te está siguiendo Jules esta muerto no tienes de que preocuparte._

En el camino a mi casa Vee se quejó todo el tiempo de su soltería. También mencionó cómo que el chico que me gustaba era el bueno y el que le gustaba a ella terminó siendo el malo. Ni siquiera sé por qué le gustaba Jules en primer lugar.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa.  
"Gracias, te veré mañana" digo saliendo del coche.  
"No hay problema, nena" retrocede hacia el camino de entrada.  
Mientras abría la puerta, empecé a pensar en lo que creí haber visto en la salida de la heladería, pero me detuve antes de que se volviera una obsesión. Dentro Dorothea estaba trapeando el piso de la cocina.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Ella dice sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. Lo pienso por un segundo, recordando el armario de los suministros, haciendo que el color volviera a mis mejillas.  
"Fue bueno" dije mostrando una sonrisa en mi cara. "Me alegro de estar de vuelta en  
la escuela ".

Subí para hacer mi tarea. En algún momento más tarde Dorothea se despide.  
"Buenas noches Nora!" Ella dice.  
"¡Buenas noches!" digo hasta que la escucho que se cierra la puerta principal.

Yo estaba sola en casa esta semana porque mi mamá tenía otra subasta en Nueva  
York. Termine de hacer mi tarea cuando me doy cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba, Me levanto y  
enciendo todas las luces en toda la casa, deteniéndome en la cocina para  
buscar algo para comer.

Una vez termine de comer, camine lentamente hacia mi habitación para agarrar un  
pijama y entrar al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando me estaba quitando el acondicionador escuche a alguien subir las escaleras. Al instante corte el agua y me envuelvo en un  
toalla. Al abrir la puerta del baño, escucho un movimiento en mi dormitorio. Camino  
a través del pasillo y miro dentro de mi cuarto oscuro para ver si había alguien  
allí, pero no vi a nadie al principio. Entonces veo la silueta de alguien en la pared más lejana de mí. Tanteo en la pared junto a mí en busca del interruptor de la luz. _Lo encontré_! en el momento que enciendo las luces no había nadie allí.

"H-hola?" empecé a llamar tartamudeando.  
Espero pero no escucho nada.

Tratando de calmarme me di media vuelta hacia al baño para colocarme la pijama, cuando termino de dar la vuelta me tropiezo con algo duro y caliente como un cuerpo.

"Me gusta tu elección de la ropa Angel"

* * *

Gracias

**IsabellsCullenSwan **por leer. 


	3. Probandome

DISCLAIMER: Yo solo la traduzco, esta historia le pertenece a Luvs2bloved y los personajes pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick. Nosotras solo los hacemos un poquito mas interesantes.

* * *

"casi me haces cagar del susto!" Yo le gritaba.

Él se ríe luego muerde a mi lóbulo de la oreja. Le oigo respirar y soltar gemidos a la vez que empiezo a sentir su bulto crecer en mi trasero.

"Hueles increíble cuando estás mojada Ángel", susurra. Luego empuja su  
polla mas fuertemente contra mi trasero.  
"También te ves tan sabrosa ... Creo que voy a tener que comer", dice en mi pelo.

Gemí y al instante sentir el calor crecer entre las piernas. sus manos dejaron mis caderas y viajaron hasta mi pecho. De pronto, lo siento buscando a tientas la toalla que cubría mis pechos mientras su lengua se situó en mi cuello. Mi respiración se empieza a entrecortar cuando empieza a lamer su camino hasta mi hombro. Mordisqueando en ese lugar, levanto mis manos y las cuales se enredan en su oscuro cabello. La toalla se deslizo lentamente de mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Con el contacto del aire frío mis pezones se endurecieron, para luego ser cubiertas con las manos de Patch. Traza su camino hasta mi cara entonces nuestros labios se encuentran.

Me doy la vuelta y presiono mi pecho con el de él. Lo escucho gruñir a la vez que nos dirigíamos a mi cama. Lo siguiente que sé, es que mi espalda está apoyada en la cama con él encima de mi haciendo rozar su bulto en mi centro haciendo que gimamos al unisonido.

"Joder, te sientes increíble Ángel"

al escuchar eso comienzo a envolver mis piernas en torno a sus caderas para retenerlo y hiendo que nuestros labios se junten. En ese momento, decidí que  
quiera sentir su pecho desnudo contra el mío, así que alcance el dobladillo de la camisa,  
Rompimos el beso el tiempo suficiente para tirar de la camisa sobre su cabeza Arrojándola  
a Dios sabe dónde, nos besamos otra vez pero esta vez su pecho hace contacto con en el mío. Todo lo que puedo decir que en ese momento no quería que él se despegara del mío.  
Me encantó la sensación de su piel tocando la mía y yo quería más.  
Toco el pecho y deslizo mi mano hacia la cintura de su pantalón negó. Encuentro en el botón y empiezo a desabrocharlo cuando el Patch rompe el beso.

"No, no, Ángel", dice a centímetros de mi cara. "Voy a probarte.  
Llegaremos a eso en otra ocasión. "

Hice un mohín sacando mi labio inferior. Patch se inclina y  
capta mi labio entre sus dientes. Gemí y entrelace mis dedos en su cabello. Estar en los brazos de Patch es el sentimiento más increíble. No  
creo que podría ser feliz con nadie más.

Patch deja mis labios para descender hacia mi pecho dejando un rastro de besos. Cuando  
llega al valle de mis pechos, ubica su boca a mi pezón derecho  
haciéndome arquear mi espalda del placer. Su mano derecha se mueve hacia arriba para  
masajear mi otro seno mientras que la izquierda se mueve entre mis muslos

.  
La sala comienza a llenarse con mis gemidos y respiraciones irregulares. Patch  
mano empieza a frotar los círculos en mi cara interna del muslo.

"Mmmm Patch" gemí.

"¿Más?" , pregunta mientras se cambia pezones.

Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza, pero no vio mi respuesta.

"¿Qué fue eso Ángel?" , se pregunta.

"¡Sí! Más, más" grite.

Su dedo entra en mi interior haciendo que un gemido fuerte saliera de mis labios. Adentrando y sacando su dedo en mi interior, trae su rostro a la mía causando que nuestros labios se tocaran y  
empuje mi lengua en su boca.

Rompiendo el beso, Patch me lame el lóbulo de la oreja y me susurra. "Estás  
tan húmeda para mi Ángel. "

Me sonroje a la vez que moví mis caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con su dedo.  
De repente, Patch saca su dedo y lo lame. Ambos dejamos escapar  
un gemido.

"Justo lo que pensaba" Él dice mirándome a los ojos. "Sabes increíble."

Frustrada por no alcanzar mi orgasmo, bajo mis manos para terminar lo que  
empezó, pero él me detiene.

"Creo que necesito probar un poco más ", dice moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo. grito en el momento que sus labios hacen contacto con mi clítoris. Entonces lo siento  
acariciarme con la lengua para después morderla.

Agarro las sabanas tratando de no hacer combustión. El toque de este hombre avivo mi fuego. Patch vuelve adentrar su mano rítmicamente. chupa mi clítoris y mis manos instantaneamente  
lo agarraron por el cabello. mis caderas se mueven más rápido para que su empuje  
sea más rápido, pero él sostiene mis caderas hacia abajo. Podía sentir mi clímax y yo estaba preparando para explotar ._tan cerca_! me digo a mí misma. _Así es mi__  
__Ángel, vente por mí.__ Vente__ para mí así que puedo probarte._

al escuchar eso mi orgasmo llego, Grito el nombre de Patch mientras el lamia y recogía todo lo que salía de mi. Solté su cabello así él podría darme un beso. hunde su lengua en mi boca y me gusto pude probar a mí misma en él. Con el beso, le mostraré lo mucho que aprecio a él y  
lo que ha hecho por mí.

Por último me dejo llevar y relajarme, tratando de calmar mi respiración mientras dejo que baje el  
rubor de mis mejillas. Patch se levanta y sale de la habitación.  
confundida, me decido a gritar.  
"Patch? ¿A dónde vas?"

Luego, regresa la celebración de mi pijama del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa pirata  
en su rostro. Cuando empiezo a levantarme Patch me empuja hacia mi cama.  
Luego se saca la ropa interior y empieza a deslizarse hacia arriba las piernas. Después de obtener mi sujetador, pasa la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y sonríe.

"Yo no llegué a desnudarte, así que decidí hacer lo contrario" se  
explica.

"Oh, bien, gracias" le digo con un ligero rubor cubriendo mis mejillas.

A continuación, se acerca al lugar donde aterrizó su camisa y se la pone. Se vuelve  
hacia atrás y sonríe mientras hace su camino a mi cama.

"Me alegro de llegar a familiarizarme con tu cuerpo Ángel"

"Y la próxima vez yo quiero familiarizarme con el tuyo" le digo.

Él me sonríe y me mete en la cama. Luego me abraza. Aspiro el olor de menta tierra y cerrar los ojos.  
"Vamos a ver lo que el mañana tiene para nosotros", susurra en mi oído a la vez que el sueño me invadía.

* * *

Sorry Chicas por no actualizar, pero aquí les deje algo para que se entretengan.


End file.
